Disney Heroes Episode: Attack on Starkiller Base
Disney Heroes Episode: Attack on Starkiller Base Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In this 1 Hour Episode, the Disney Heroes, Avengers and Rebel Resistance launch a full-scale attack to destroy Starkiller Base before its weapon fires towards planet D'Qar. Plus Ann Possible, Rey, Finn & Kim must battle against Kylo Ren to try and free him from the Dark Side of the Force. The Episode Act 1 The Millennium Falcon enters Starkiller Base by lightspeed and it lands near the Large Building where the Oscillator is located. Ann Possible, Kim Possible, Sora, Kairi, Goofy, Donald Duck, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, the Rebel General and Finn enter the building by capturing Captain Plasma, they ordered her to remove the Shields. At the same time, Kylo Ren tells Snoke that Rey's Force powers is strong and she has the map to Mara Jade. Snoke tells him & General Hux to prepare the Starkiller Base's laser cannon and target D'Qar. He also asks Kylo Ren to bring Rey to him. Rey uses her Force to demand the Storm Trooper to release her, and he did including giving his weapon to her. When Kylo Ren saw Rey escaped, he got upset and tells the Team to find her before her Force Powers grow stronger. At a hallway, Ann, Kim, Sora, Kairi, Goofy, Donald Duck, Luke, Han, Finn, Chewie and the Rebel General found Rey and she asked that she'll join the Rebel Resistance. Act 2 Poe Dameron and his X-Wing Pilots launch an attack on Starkiller Base so they can bomb the Oscillator, they made a first bombing run a success, but no massive damage. Poe tells the Team to keep attacking before the large laser is at full charge. Then they open fire on 15 Tie-Fighters who is trying to stop the X-Wings from destroying the Oscillator. Back inside the Base, Ann & her team reached the Oscillator Reactor and armed the Bombs. Then they saw Kylo Ren searching for Rey and he heads to a long walkway, then without warning, the Rebel General confronts him. He tells Kylo to come home and be with Han Solo before Snoke makes him lose his mind to Thanos. Kylo Ren asked that he wants to be free from the pain of the Dark Side, and the General agrees to help him. But then Kylo accidently activate his Lightsaber killing the General. Upset with Kylo's double-cross, Ann triggered the Bombs damaging the Oscillator and she & the Heroes went outside heading for the Millennium Falcon. Back in the Space Battle, Poe Dameron and his few surviving X-Wings move in to destroy the Oscillator Reactor by an new opening, and then he destroys it with Proton Torpedoes triggering the collapse of Starkiller Base. Act 3 As Ann, Kim, Sora, Kairi, Rey and Finn go through a shortcut in the snow Forest for the Millennium Falcon, Kylo Ren blocks their path demanding to hand over the Ancient Lightsaber, but Ann, Kim, Sora & Finn duel against Kylo and during the attack, Finn got injured badly. When Kylo Ren tries using the Force to get the weapon, Rey uses the Force and starts battling against Kylo Ren with Kairi's help as Starkiller Base starts to fall apart. Rey uses the Force and with help from Ann, Kairi, Sora & Kim, they defeated Kylo Ren. But then a trench opens up separating Rey from Kylo, and the Millennium Falcon shows up rescuing the Team. At the Imperial's Control Base, the remaining Imperial Solders evacuate while General Hux talks to Snoke that the collapse of the planet is started, he tells Hux to bring Kylo to him so he can complete his training. The Heroes along with Poe Dameron and 6 X-Wings escape Starkiller Base before it explodes and turns into a new Star. When they got back to planet D'Qar, the Rebel Resistance thanked Ann Possible and her team including Rey for saving the New Republic as the Medical Team took the injured Finn to fix his wounds. Kim asked her mom that Kylo Ren is out there & Ann tells her that the Avengers will be ready when another attack begins by Thanos. The scene changes to a view of the Desert near the Grand Canyon on planet Earth where Negan and Xigbar/Luxu bring in Aced, Ira, Invi and Gula for a short meeting on how to create the 'Heart-Blade'. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (On the Millennium Falcon, it flies across Hyperspace heading for Starkiller Planet) Kim Possible: 'You're gonna get us into Starkiller Planet by Lightspeed?' Luke Skywalker: 'It's the best way to avoid detection' Finn: 'I hope the plan works' Kairi: 'It's gonna be dangerous on battling Kylo Ren, but we'll save the Galaxy' Ann Possible: 'Get ready, Chewie. When I give the word, pull us out of Lightspeed' Han Solo: 'Wait for Ann's command' Ann Possible: 'Now! (Chewbacca pulls the Millennium Falcon out of Lightspeed and entered Starkiller Planet) Just land near the base' Sora: 'Prepare for landing' (The Millennium Falcon lands at the entrance of the Base) Goofy: 'This place looks Cold, but we'll get used to it' Finn: 'We gotta remove the Shields so the Resistance can attack' Donald Duck: 'There's a shortcut to the Base' Luke Skywalker: 'Let's get going. The longer we wait, the less luck we're going to have' Rebel General: 'I'll cover you guys' Captain Plasma: (She gets caught) 'FN-2187' Finn: 'Not anymore. The name's Finn and I'm in charge now, Plasma' (In the large room, Kylo Ren contacts Snoke about Rey's hidden powers of a Jedi) Kylo Ren: 'She is strong with the Force. Untrained, but stronger than she knows' (Snoke): 'And the Droid?' General Hux: 'The Avengers & Rebel Resistance has it' (Snoke): 'Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they get to Mara Jade' General Hux: 'Their base is located on planet D'Qar' (Snoke): 'Good. Then we will crush the New Republic once and for all....Prepare the weapon' Kylo Ren: 'Supreme Leader, I can get the map from the girl. I just need your guidance' (Snoke): 'If what you say about this girl is true...bring her to me' U.S Captain: 'We got a problem, two more X-Wing fighters are taken out' C-3PO: 'That's nearly half of our Attack Team, and their Weapon will fire in about less than 10 minutes, it will take a miracle to save the Resistance' Rey: (She uses the Force) 'You will remove these restraints....and leave this cell with the door open' Storm Trooper: 'I will remove the restraints and leave this cell with the door open... (He releases Rey) And I will also drop my weapon' (Then he leaves his blaster as he walks out) Kylo Ren: (He sees that Rey escaped) 'Oh-no.....no! (Then he uses his Lightsaber to slash the room) Guards!!' (The 2 Storm Troopers didn't mind as they ignore the problem) Female Storm Trooper: 'We checked the hallway in sector 718, but no sign of Rey' Kylo Ren: 'She's beginning to test her powers. The longer it takes to find her...the more stronger and dangerous she'll become' Captain Plasma: 'You don't know what I'm doing, but you're making a big mistake' (She turns off the Shield of the Starkiller Base) Finn: 'What can we do with her?' Ann Possible: 'Do we have garbage chute?' Sora: 'Not really' Han Solo: 'Or maybe a Trash Compactor' Kim Possible: 'It's over there. Throw her out' (Then Han Solo & Finn toss Captain Plasma outside by the Garbage Chute) Kairi: 'We took down the Shield, now we gotta destroy the Oscillator' (After finding Rey) Finn: 'We came back for you' Rey: 'It was your idea, I want to join the Resistance' (Then she hugs Finn) Luke Skywalker: 'Let's escape now, hug later. We must destroy the Fuel Cells on the Oscillator Reactor so Starkiller Base can be destroyed before it fires the Laser Cannon' Ann Possible: 'I know a Shortcut' Iron Man: (He and Iron Rescue take out a few Tie-Fighters while covering the X-Wings) 'We took out some Tie-Fighters, but the weapon will fire in about 12 minutes' Iron Rescue: 'Once we reach the 2 minute warning mark, we must evacuate the planet' Iron War Machine: 'Looks like someone will have to use the Game Plan for us to win' (The Resistance sends 20 X-Wings to attack Starkiller Base) Poe Dameron: 'Hit the target dead center. As many runs as we can get. Now let's light it up' (The 2 X-Wings fire a few Proton Torpedoes into the Reactor Chamber on the surface) Poe Dameron: 'We gotta keep hitting it with another bombing run. Remember, when the star is gone, that weapon will be ready to fire. But as long we got light, we still have a chance' (The Rebel General saw Kylo Ren on a long walkway, so he walks to him) Rebel General: 'Ben!!' Kylo Ren: 'So you manage to confront me? I have been waiting to this day' (Ann, Kim, Sora, Kairi, Goofy, Donald Duck, Chewbacca, Rey and Finn see Kylo Ren at a safe distance) Rebel General: 'Your older brother Han Solo needs you. Come home' Kylo Ren: (He removes his helmet) 'His brother is gone. So I destroyed him' Rebel General: 'That's what Snoke wants you to think, he's using you for his power. Once he gets what Thanos wants, he'll crush you' Kylo Ren: (He becomes worried) 'I want to be free from the pain, and I know what I have to do...But I don't know if I have the Strength to do it' Rebel General: 'We can help you' Kylo Ren: (He pulls out his Lightsaber) 'And are you willing to do that?' Rebel General: 'Yes....anything' (He grab Kylo Ren's Lightsaber as the star becomes smaller creating darkness in Starkiller Planet) (But then without warning, the Lightsaber got activated and the blade went through the Rebel General's heart) Ann Possible: (Gasp)! Chewbacca: (Roars) Rey: 'NO!' Kylo Ren: 'Thank you' (Then the Rebel General dies as he falls into the large shaft) Ann Possible: (She powers up to Super Saiyan) 'Now you're gonna get it!' (Then she fires a small energy blast hitting Kylo Ren's upper left leg) (Chewbacca trigger the Bombs to damage the Oscillator) Kairi: 'Let's get out of here' (They head outside) Poe Dameron: 'I'm going in to destroy the Oscillator, cover me!' (The 2 X-Wings protect Poe as he enters the Oscillator Reactor Chamber) (Ann, Rey, Sora, Kairi, Finn and Kim go through a shortcut in the snow forest when Kylo Ren block their path) Kylo Ren: 'We're not done yet....' Rey: 'You're a monster' Kylo Ren: 'It's just us now.....no one can save you' (He tries to heal his minor injury) Sora: 'If we can injure him, he won't attack us' Kim Possible: (She powers up to Super Saiyan) 'We'll take him together, you go slowly on the left' (Rey prepares to fire) (But then Kylo Ren uses the Force to injure Rey) Finn: 'Rey!' (Kairi rushes to a passed-out Rey) Kylo Ren: 'Traitor! (Finn activates the Ancient Lightsaber) That Lightsaber...belongs to me' Finn: 'You want it? Come and get it' Sora: 'I'll make you pay for what you did' (He pulls out his Lightsaber Keyblade) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: (She & Kim activate their Lightsaber) 'You're asking for a beating, Kylo Ren....and I won't let you escape' (Then the Lightsaber duel begins with Kylo Ren attacking Finn, Ann, Sora & Kim) Kylo Ren: 'You need a Jedi Teacher. I can teach you the ways of the Force' Rey: 'The Force?' (Then she uses the Force and attacks Kylo Ren with Ann, Sora, Kairi & Kim's help) General Hux: 'The Fuel Cells has been ruptured, and the collapse of the planet has begun' (Snoke): 'Evacuate the Base and bring Kylo Ren with you. It is time for him....to complete his Training' (Then the hologram is turned off) Poe Dameron: 'Well done, guys. I got my eyes on Rey and the others. (Then Starkiller planet explodes and turns into a new Star as he, 7 X-Wings and the Millennium Falcon got to safety) Our job's done here, let's go home' (At D'Qar, the Rebel Resistance congratulate the Disney Heroes and Avengers for taking out Starkiller Planet) Rebel Solder: 'We got Finn, he's hurt but there's a heartbeat' (Luke Skywalker placed an injured Finn on the hospital pad) U.S Solder: 'We'll take him to the O.R' (Then they both took Finn to the Surgery Room) Luke Skywalker: 'Thanos might know what we did, and he'll attack soon' Iron Man: 'I think he has found the Power Stone' Kairi: 'But now that we have the missing piece to complete the Map, we'll find Mara Jade' Ann Possible: 'Kylo Ren escaped...but we'll catch him' Rey: 'I can still sense his presence....and he's out here with the First Order' Akima: 'But at least we destroyed Starkiller Planet' Sora: 'Now the Rebel Resistance have a fighting chance' Kim Possible: (She and Ann looked at the daylight sky) 'There's no telling when Thanos will strike us....but we'll be ready for him' (Last Lines of the Episode) (At the Desert near the Grand Canyon on planet Earth, Negan & Xigbar/Luxu bring in the 4 Keyblade Foretellers for a short meeting) Negan: 'Welcome, Foretellers. I have invited you here for an important meeting' Ira: (He sees Xigbar/Luxu) 'Is that you Luxu? You look different.' Xigbar/Luxu: (Brings down his hood to reveal him as Xigbar the whole time) 'I haven't heard that name in a long while. These days they call me Xigbar, but hey, whatever suits you.' Invi: 'Is it...really you?' Xigbar/Luxu: 'Yeah, but some time ago, I had to cast my old form away. I've been through plenty more semblances with Venom & Master Xehanort since, but it's still me underneath it all.' Aced: 'What happened? Why are you here? You tell me.' Xigbar/Luxu: 'I had a role to play. And after all these years, it's done.' Ira: 'What role?' (But at a safe distance, Rick Grimes and Ava saw the meeting) Rick Grimes: 'Negan is holding a meeting with the 4 Keyblade Foretellers' Ava: 'He's planning on helping Thanos by getting the 6 Infinity Stones' (Back at the Meeting Area) Xigbar/Luxu: 'I guess Ava didn't make it after all.' Gula: 'Meaning what?' Xigbar/Luxu: 'I told her, clear as day, what it is I had to do.' Gula: 'And is that why you decided to exclude her?' Xigbar/Luxu: 'As if. Ava had her own mission, and she carried it out.' Aced: 'I've heard enough. Luxu, what are you going to do once you team up with Thanos?' Negan: 'I hope you like long stories...because Thanos is about to bring Balance to the Universe' (He smiled as Simon, Arat, Regina and 20 Saviors Members arrived) Narrator: 'Our Heroes has destroyed the Starkiller Base and won their first major victory against Thanos & his First Order, but now they must focus on finding the location to Mara Jade. So will they solve the Map? Find out on the next Episode of Disney Heroes' Gallery Rey attacks Kylo Ren.jpg|Rey, Ann Possible & Kim Possible attack Kylo Ren Starkiller Base starts to gather energy from the Star.jpg|Starkiller Planet absorbs energy from the Star so it can charge up the weapon X-Wings fire Proton Torpedos to create an opening to the thermal oscillators.png|A few X-Wings fire Proton Torpedoes into the Reactor's surface Snoke tells General Hux to evacuate Starkiller Base.jpg|Snoke tells General Hux to evacuate Starkiller Planet and bring Kylo Ren with him A large trench opens up seperating Rey and Kylo Ren from them.jpg|A large trench opens up seperating Ann, Kim & Rey from Kylo Ren Kylo Ren asks Snoke that Rey's Force is powerful.jpg|Kylo Ren tells Snoke that he can get the map from Rey Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Hope Category:Teamwork Category:Space Travel Category:United Allies